


A Fortuitous Occurrence

by demonglass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Vampires, Werewolves, but they're supernatural so maybe they heal??, i guess, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: Hinata is a lone werewolf who's been kicked out of his pack. Kageyama is a vampire who's made a terrible decision and wound up in a tight spot.One night, they meet by chance.Although both have been raised to avoid the other's kind, they find themselves in a position where talking and getting to know each other is the only option available.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the iffy description but I hope it at least gets the job done. I've never written anything here (or really anywhere) before, but I wanted to change that so I slid over to tumblr and found a prompt that somehow turned into this thing that I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The woods have been especially cold and dark these past few weeks. These past few _lonely_ weeks. Maybe it’s just because the seasons are changing and fall is slowly fading into another bleak, dull winter, but Hinata has a feeling that’s not quite the case.

He’s been nothing but miserable since his pack made up their minds about what to do with him. Since everyone he’s ever known for all his years of living finally decided they couldn’t bear to see his worthless face anymore. Since they cast him away. Since he lost the only family he’s ever had.

Sharp spikes of lethargy have become increasingly frequent for Hinata, and some days he can barely find the will to move from the soft spot of moss where he curls up to sleep. He’s always been fairly small, but with hunting trips now few and far between – and fruitless more often than not – the possibility that he might not survive his transformation on the next full moon is becoming more and more likely.

And honestly, some days Hinata’s not so sure dying would be all that terrible. What’s he even got left to live for? The possibility of being caught by another pack? Or by the humans that live just outside the densely-packed forest. Or worse, being caught by the rouge group of vampires that have been travelling down from the mountains and stealing wolf children in the night. God knows what would happen to him then.

He shudders at the mere thought.

Still, more often than not, he is filled with the same intense desire to continue living that drives every being in the world, no matter what they are. That’s what motivates him to leave the comfort – a loose use of the word – of the cave he’s hidden himself away in once the pouring rainclouds dissipate to go in search of something to eat.

Hunger stings his stomach as he wanders farther from his den and deeper into the woods than he has in ages, continuing on even after finding a surprisingly large black squirrel, and soon he makes it to a portion of land he’s never been through before. That and the growing intensity of the coming night should’ve been enough to make him turn around and head back, but Hinata is too distracted by the pained noises his keen ears have picked up on to notice.

 _Is there an injured animal nearby? That would make everything so much easier_ , he thinks to himself as he hurries blindly through the towering trees towards the noise. He’s so focused on trying to figure out exactly _what_ he’s hearing that he doesn’t notice how perilous the ground beneath his feet is becoming until it’s too late. 

Before he knows what’s happening, he’s tumbling down a steep slope slicked wet from the day’s frigid rain. Choking on every hiss and cry of pain that leaps to his throat as rocks and sharply broken twigs dig relentlessly into his skin, he does his best to wrap his arms around his head despite the rough tree roots grazing unpleasantly against his flailing limbs.

By the time Hinata reaches the bottom of the collapsed cliff, he is thoroughly beaten and bruised and coated in more than one place with thick, gritty muck. Spitting dirt from his mouth, he doubles over in a fit of haggard coughs that seems to last for ages.

When he’s finally able to push himself to his feet and stand upright again, he spends a moment brushing his skin clean and assessing himself for damage. While there isn’t an inch of his body that isn’t still reeling from the fall, and his throat feels like it’s been doused in flames, he can move steadily enough. Nothing seems to be broken, and he’s even managed to keep his hold on his dinner.

His _dinner._ Upon remembering why he’d wound up in a ditch in unfamiliar land in the first place, Hinata freezes where he stands and strains his ears against the weak _swish_ of cold wind blowing past him. Almost immediately he hears it again. Whatever _it_ is. He moves forward immediately, eyes fighting to make something, anything, out of the shadows around him.

For a moment, he worries it’ll turn out to be too dark to see anything but the imposing shadows of trees all around him and the dark red glow of twilight falling on the other side of the mountain to his right. Then a flicker of movement catches his eyes and his heart stalls in his chest.

He’s heard stories about the traps the Seijou pack has hidden around and within the borders of their land. He’s heard stories about what happens to those who get stuck in them. He never thought he would see one in person. He never wanted to. But there isn’t a doubt in his mind that one of those very traps is the thing he’s gazing at.

The pain in his expression shifts to horror as he realizes it’s not an animal stuck in the trap, but a _boy_. 

His eyes are barely open, and Hinata isn’t sure if the boy is even aware enough to see him. For a moment, he barely dares to breathe, just stares transfixed at the trembling body caught in the thick twine net hanging six feet or so in the air. Just above Hinata’s own head and almost close enough to touch. Slowly, his eyes rake down to the boy’s legs, and he blanches. There’s some sort of clawed device biting straight through the pale as moonlight skin of the boy’s ankle.

The same kind of thing that humans use to trap bears.

For a moment, Hinata is grateful for the spreading darkness, because he isn’t sure he could handle seeing all the blood that surely coats the ground before him.

“A-are you okay? Can you hear me?” Hinata asks, taking a cautious step forward.

He thinks he sees the boy’s head move, so he inches closer still, raising a hand to highest point of the netting he can reach. “My name is Hinata.”

The boy’s eyes widen the slightest bit in acknowledgement, but they remain filled with a kind of terror Hinata doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. That he _knows_ he’s never _wanted_ to see before.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he tells him as gently as he can. “Can you talk? Can you move?”

The boy’s lips part as if to say something, but he shakes his head stiffly instead. Hinata thinks he sees a tear leak down his cheek.

“How long have you been here?” Hinata murmurs as he splays his fingers and curls them tentatively around a strap of the net.

The boy squeezes his eyes shut and this time Hinata is sure that there are fresh tears beneath his eyes. He’s about to look away when the boy shifts and weakly raises six fingers.

 _"Six days?”_ Hinata shouts softly in astonishment.

The boy flinches away and guilt washes instantly over Hinata. “Sorry! I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

The boy continues to eye him warily anyway.

Hinata, unsure of what else to do, pulls the bottle from his side and holds it up to the edge of the net. “Water,” he explains simply, nudging it towards the boy’s trembling hands. “I’m sure you need it.”

The boy stares disbelievingly for a moment before giving in and accepting the offer. He uncaps the bottle shakily and raises it to his mouth, eyes closing and face relaxing the tiniest bit in what Hinata can only assume is relief as he drinks all the water that’s left inside.

As the empty bottle falls away from the boy’s lips, Hinata catches a glimpse of something that freezes his heart a second time. A pair of glossy white fangs practically glow in the few seconds they’re visible. Suddenly the six trapped days not resulting in death make sense. The boy can go that long without food and water without dying because . . . well, because he’s _already_ a little bit dead.

Hinata’s never seen a vampire before, but he’s heard all the stories. And just like with the trap, there isn’t a doubt in his mind about what he’s looking at. For some reason though, he can’t seem to get all too worked up about it. Maybe it’s because the boy can barely move, or that he’s trapped and almost out of reach, but Hinata – in his heart of hearts – knows it’s because of his eyes. Blue and filled with tears and so, _so_ scared.  

It doesn’t even occur to him that anyone else would’ve walked away already; would’ve left the boy to be dealt with by his captors or done him off themselves. Nothing occurs to him but the fact that he has a perfectly good squirrel in his hands, and that the boy before him certainly needs it more than he does. “I have this too,” he says, raising the dead animal up and within reach. “I don’t know if it’ll be that good but I think if should help a little at least.”

The boy, now more alert than before, looks from the squirrel to Hinata and back. Hinata offers a timid smile when he caves again and takes the offering – more fluidly than last time – and raises it to his mouth where the gleaming white fangs become visible again.

Hinata looks away while he digs in and casts his gaze to the top of the entrapment, trying in vain to find which tree it’s connected to. His attention is pulled away quickly though. A shuddering cough escapes the boy after a moment of hurried drinking, followed by a sharp cry of pain and the distinct smell of fresh blood.

Hinata’s eyes are back on him in an instant. “What’s wrong? H-how can I help?”

The boy grimaces and shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and shakes his head again.

Hinata’s fingers tighten around the netting. He doesn’t know what to do. What he _can_ do. “Try having more,” he suggests when he can’t come up with anything else. “I know it might be terrible b-but it . . . it looks like it’s helping.”

The boy nods like it pains him and sinks his teeth back in. Hinata waits as patiently as he can until the animal drops, drained completely, into the boy’s lap.

“Better?”

He nods.

“Can you talk now?”

“I think so,” says the boy in a scratchy, wavering voice.

“That’s good!” Hinata exclaims in his quietest excited voice, bouncing to tip toes to get a better view of his face.

The boy nods again, hands folded tight against his stomach.

“What’s your name?”

“Kageyama.”

“Okay, Kageyama. Have you really been here six days?”

“S’far as I can tell,” he mumbles. “Th-thank you. For the . . . for everything.”

Hinata nods, then nods again because he can’t think of anything else to do. “I, uh . . . I’m going to get you out of here. Can you move at all? How bad is your leg?”

“I think I can move, but m-my leg, it’s really . . .” Kageyama chokes back a sob.

“It’s not good.” Hinata finishes for him.

Kageyama nods and his blue eyes, much brighter than they were before, glisten with even more unshed tears.

“It’s all right, I’m gonna figure this out.” Hinata says, clutching even tighter to the netting, a bright flash of determination crossing his face. “You’re going to be okay.”

Kageyama ducks his head and Hinata doesn’t need enhanced senses to know that it’s to hide the new streaks on his cheeks.

“Do you want to talk?” Hinata asks gently as he fishes the knife out of his pocket. “It might make it easier to keep your mind off of everything.”

Kageyama chances a glance back up and his eyes widen, presumably at the knife, tears briefly forgotten.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Hinata reassures him once more. “It’s for cutting this net, don’t worry. It’s pretty thick, so I don’t know how long it will take, but hang in there.”

Kageyama lets out a shuddering breath and nods weakly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs without looking up from his work. “How old are you?”

“Somewhere around seventeen or eighteen I think. I don’t really know when I was, um, _born_.”

“That’s okay. I don’t know the exact day I was born either. _Sometime in Spring,_ is all I got. That would make us about the same age though.”

“Really?” The surprise in his voice is palpable. “You don’t look that old.”

Hinata’s shoulders sag.

“Sorry!” Kageyama repents quickly. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“S’fine,” he mumbles. “I used to get that a lot. I guess it’s just a part of being small.”

They fall silent for a moment before Kageyama speaks again, softer than before. “What do you mean _used to_?”

Hinata’s shoulders sag even further and he refuses to look up when he answers. “I was, uh . . . I’m not with my pack anymore. I’ve been alone for a while now so there hasn’t been anyone to be surprised by me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But what about you? You’ve got people out looking for you right?”

“I don’t know actually. My clan is probably worried. Well, most of them anyway, but I think it’s too risky for them to come out here. Even for me.”

“Even for you?” Hinata asks with a ghost of a smile, glad the conversation has moved on. “Are you their king or something?”

Kageyama looks down at his hands. “Actually, kind of, yes. I’m next in line.”

Hinata freezes after successfully cutting the first rope, lost for words. Eventually he settles on another _“Oh.”_

“Yeah. Who knows if they’ll even want me after this though.”

“I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to have you back.” Hinata assures him wistfully, unable to stop the small spark of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It dissipates quickly when he accidentally jostles the netting and draws a sharp hiss of pain from Kageyama.

After a long, awkward pause, he starts up his questions again.

“How’d you get trapped all the way out in wolf territory anyway? Why were you even here in the first place? Don’t you know how dangerous it is for you?”

“I didn’t mean to get stuck here,” Kageyama mutters dejectedly. “I was out hunting on my own, and usually it’s okay, but the woods have been so foggy lately that we’re not supposed to go out without a group. I was . . . I was an idiot and thought I would be fine anyway, so didn’t tell anyone I was leaving and just went on my merry way. When I saw a deer, I went after it without thinking. I didn’t pay attention to where it was heading – where _I_ was heading – until it was too late. I didn’t realize I was too far out until the claw was already around my ankle. And then the net snapped up too. I . . . I really thought I was done for.”

Hinata breaks through the second chunk of twine and looks carefully up at Kageyama. The utter defeat on the boy’s face makes something inside his chest clench painfully. He has no idea what to say.

"I still can’t quite believe you found me,” he whispers so softly that, even with his superhuman hearing, Hinata almost misses it. Then something flashes across Kageyama’s face and suddenly he’s leaning forward and his eyes are burning with worry. “Wait. You . . . you fell down here didn’t you? It didn’t even register until just now. Are you hurt?”

Hinata’s eyes widen and he stammers incoherently for a solid twenty seconds before something cool and smooth against his wrist brings him back to his senses. He stares at the place where Kageyama’s fingers are pressed gently against his skin and swallows nervously. “No. I’m bruised and probably gonna be pretty sore for a few days, but I’ve been worse. _Way worse._ I’m fine.”

When Kageyama doesn’t seem quite satisfied with the answer, Hinata sighs and presses his knife against the next thatch of rope. “ _You’re_ the one I’m worried about right now. I need to get you down and get that _thing_ off of you so you can start to heal. And we need to get out of here before anyone from Seijo knows we’ve been in their territory.”

“We?” Kageyama echoes softly, eyes wide with something like wonder.

“ _Of course, we_.” Hinata scoffs, digging the knife in even harder. “I don’t know where home is for you, but there’s no way you can get there alone when you’re so injured. And I’m not leaving you to die after all this.”

Kageyama’s fingers tighten around Hinata’s wrist and he has to fight to keep his breathing steady. “Thank you.”

Hinata nods wordlessly and continues fighting against the twine in silence – save a few labored grunts – until he’s cut away a hole almost big enough to ease Kageyama through.

“Won’t be long now,” he says, finally looking up from his work. “You know it’s going to suck a lot, right? Bringing you down _and_ pulling that off.”

Kageyama sets his jaw, eyes gleaming in the now total dark of the night, lit only by the stars and a sliver of silver moon. “Do what you have to.”

“I will.” Hinata promises, before returning to the task at hand. His stomach is turning over with an ocean of nerves when he cuts through the last strand.

“Are you ready?” Kageyama asks when he notices the knife being tucked away.

Hinata lets out a shaky breath, rolls out his wrists and shoulders, and meets Kageyama’s gaze with fierce determination.

“Yes. Come as close to me as you can and put your arms around my neck. I’m going to hold around your stomach and your legs. Moving is definitely going to hurt, but I need you to stay quiet, okay? Can you do that?”

Kageyama nods and follows along as closely as he can. Once he’s rocking on the edge of the opening, he eases his chest against Hinata’s and wraps his arms around him as tightly as he can. Focusing on jostling the injured boy as little as possible, Hinata clutches his waist with one hand and the underside of his knees with the other.

Both of them brace against each other as Hinata tips Kageyama out of the netting and into open air, supporting all his weight – though it’s been severely decreased by almost starving to death – with just his straining arms. Kageyama lets out a muffled cry into Hinata’s neck as the claws around his ankle dig in with a new ferocity. Hinata settles him onto the ground as quickly and gently as possible, painfully aware of the new wetness seeping into the collar of his shirt.

For a moment, Hinata is worried that Kageyama won’t let go of him, and that he, himself won’t have the fortitude to do what he needs to do next. Then the moment passes and the cool arms slip away from his neck and Kageyama grits his teeth despite the fresh streaks of tears against his pale skin. Hinata takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and powers on.

His hands leave Kageyama’s sides and find the bottom of his own shirt. Without hesitating, he tugs the material off and twists it up tightly. “This should go in your mouth,” he instructs seriously. “In case . . . in case you need to scream. It’ll muffle the noise.”

Kageyama blanches, but raises a shaky hand to take the wad of clothing anyway. He pushes it into his mouth and clamps down with a grimace. Hinata’s face tenses with steely determination once gets the _go-ahead_ nod, and he forces his eyes to turn to the rotten cage clamped tightly around Kageyama’s ankle.

Before he can change his mind, he wraps his hands around the opposing sides and pulls as hard as he can. In the following moments, he is acutely aware of three things. One, the sickening sight of tearing flesh and gushing blood. Two, the strain of his already bruised muscles under his skin as he struggles to keep expanding the space between the sharp teeth of the trap. And three, the feeling of Kageyama’s face pressing desperately into his thigh as he tries to stifle the screams ripping through his throat.

As soon as Kageyama’s leg is free, he yanks it into his chest and Hinata heaves the heavy metal away from them, watching in disgust as it snaps back shut.

All Hinata can hear as he eases the crumpled shirt out of Kageyama’s mouth and wraps it tightly around his ghastly wound is muffled sobbing from the ground by his knees, and the sound of his own frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears.

When his hands no longer have anything useful to do, he places one gentle on Kageyama’s arm and begins to trace soft circles into his trembling skin. It’s not much, but it’s all he can think of to help calm the other boy down.

Kageyama shudders and brings his hands up to clutch Hinata’s wrist as he curls into him. Something tightens fiercely inside his chest and, almost without thinking, he lifts Kageyama’s head delicately into his lap. When he doesn’t resist, Hinata brings his other hand up to his dark, sweaty hair and begins to comb through it.

Eventually Kageyama’s tears dry up and his chest stops heaving with pain and effort, and he looks up blearily at Hinata. The smaller boy’s hands slow to a stop and they both frown.

“Can you walk?” Hinata asks with all the urgency he’s been repressing since he first realized he was somewhere he definitely shouldn’t be.

“Not without support.” Kageyama decides immediately after straightening his legs.

“Okay, you can lean on me until we make it to somewhere safe. Then we should both rest.”

Kageyama nods and pushes himself into a sitting position so Hinata can help him up. Once they’re both standing, Hinata lets him drape a heavy arm over his shoulder. Then they’re off.

It takes a while with Hinata shouldering most of the responsibility of keeping them moving forward, but they manage to get maneuver around the steep slope Hinata had fallen down earlier and get out of Seijo territory. Neither of them have any idea how long they’ve been stumbling around in the dark, but exhaustion is eating away at both of their bodies by the time they collapse together. They’ve landed in a faintly lit clearing, and it seems like as good a place as any to finally let sleep consume their battered bodies, so they don’t bother trying to get back up.

“How’s your leg? Has it started healing yet?” Hinata asks as he fights to keep his eyes open.

Kageyama shakes his head as best he can against the wilting grass. “I don’t think it’ll get any better until I feed again. What you gave me earlier was enough to bring me back from the edge, but my body’s still barely functioning.”

“Does that mean it’ll keep getting worse if you go to sleep now instead of hunting?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama admits softly. “It’s highly likely.”

Hinata frowns and shifts uncomfortably where a rock is digging into his exposed skin. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not, but I don’t have enough energy to sit up right now, let alone chase down some animal.”

Hinata’s frown deepens and the gears in his head start to turn slowly. His head is clouded with exhaustion, but eventually he sorts his thoughts out anyway. “What about me?” he asks after a pregnant pause.

“What about you?”

“You don’t have to chase me down.”

“What?” Kageyama asks again, not yet grasping what Hinata is trying to say. He figures it out soon enough though, rolling quickly onto his side to stare at Hinata incredulously. “Wait. You don’t mean? I can’t do that!”

Hinata reaches forward to clutch Kageyama’s shirt in his fists. He needs the other boy to know how serious he is. “I don’t think there’s any other option. If you take what you need from me, you’ll get better. If you get better, I’ll actually have done something worthwhile with my life. It’s a win-win.”

“Not if you die!” Kageyama insists, his voice raising frantically with each word.

“Then don’t kill me.” Hinata shrugs carelessly.

“It’s not that simple! I haven’t eaten in so long, I . . . I don’t know if I’d be able to stop if I started on you.”

“I think I’m going to die next full moon anyway,” he muses, letting his hands fall from Kageyama’s shirt as he turns to look up at the silver sliver in the sky. “At least if you kill me here I’ll die for a good reason.”

“How can you say that?” Kageyama whispers. “Don’t you want to live?”

“Of course, I _want_ to live. I just don’t know if I deserve to.” Hinata answers without thinking. “So maybe it’s easier this way.”

Kageyama lays in stunned silence until he can figure out exactly why he wants to rip the moon out of the sky and slash it in half for the way Hinata is looking at it. “I’m going to change that.”

“What?” Hinata’s voice is barely above a whisper. Anything louder and he’s sure he would burst into tears.

“I’m going to prove you wrong. I . . . I’ll let you save me one more time and then I’m going to save you. I’m not letting you go. I’m not letting you die. All right?”

Hinata tears his eyes away from the stars and looks back to Kageyama. He hums contentedly, not really believing what he’s hearing, but pleased that at least he’ll go peacefully instead of twisting in pain as his body finally breaks apart from the strain of turning into a horrible beast once again.

Kageyama’s voice is soft and makes him feel like he’s floating through the clouds the next time he speaks. “Come here, Hinata.”

Hinata obliges.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything. I’m going to make it up to you. I’m going to make it all up and a thousand times more.”

“Okay,” Hinata says dreamily as he feels himself being lifted up and rested gently against Kageyama’s firm chest. He lets his head sink comfortably into the crook of his neck as his hands find their way into soft, damp hair once again.

For a moment, all he feels is cool breath fanning against his bare shoulder. Then hesitant lips press against his aching skin and he lets out a heavy sigh. The light pinpricks of pain that come next go almost unnoticed in the feeling of hazy euphoria that settles over him.

His eyes fall shut slowly, and as he drifts away into the arms of unconsciousness that feel an awful lot like the ones holding him so tightly already, he thinks that if _this_ is dying, _then it’s really not so bad._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot and it can stand as one even with that iffy ending, but I've actually got enough material (and surprisingly, motivation) to turn this into a multi-chapter fic if anyone in interested in that. I guess let me know if you are. Kudos and comments are cool but I don't really expect any so I'm content if you've simply read this far.


End file.
